Rivals with Benefits
by Nodachin
Summary: It all started with a party, some drinks and an appropriate song on an appropriate time. 6918
1. One night Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr~! Because if I did, 6918 would be canon, however, both Mukuro and Hibari, as well as the other characters, would not look as hot / cute as they are now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rivals... with Benefits<br>**_

**Chapter 1** – _One-night Stand_

* * *

><p>Today is the 24th birthday of Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as Vongola Decimo  the Tenth Boss of Vongola Famiglia. However, even then, he sees today as nothing very important or special. For him, it is just a normal day in the headquarters, but then again, that is his opinion, his friends, family, relatives, guardians, subordinates, acquaintances, companions, allies, comrades and fiancé, which is Kozato Enma, also known as Shimon Decimo / the Tenth Boss of Shimon Famiglia, thinks so otherwise. If for Tsuna, today is just an ordinary day, for those people, today is a day that must be celebrated for it is the very same day, but not year of course, that their beloved boss, friend and comrade incarnated to Earth.

For the past nine years in the history of Tsuna's birthdays, there was not even a single record of Mukuro Rokudo and/or Hibari Kyoya attending any of the parties his friends and family planned and organized. At the beginning, Tsuna thought it was a good thing, but on the long run, something a little bit saddening.

It really saddens him to know that the two would never attend any of his parties, partially due to Mukuro's hate for mafia and Hibari's hate for crowds, moreover their hate for each other.

It would really mean a lot to him if both attended even just one of his parties. It's really okay if they don't attend on the same year as long as they would attend even just once! That's how badly Tsuna wanted them to attend, because, not only are they his guardians, _they are_ _also his friends_.

This year, however, Yamamoto Takeshi decided to make a difference. When Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's right hand man, called out a meeting for planning their surprise party for the brunette, the first thing Yamamoto did was to volunteer in inviting Hibari and Mukuro. At first, Gokudera yelled at him, and scolded him for attempting to do such thing, but then after Yamamoto explained his point of view to Gokudera and telling him some stuff Tsuna told him on his last birthday, Gokudera could only sigh and allow him. After that, they began assigning the roles of each. At the end of the meeting, everyone had a role of their own, a role that they are very well capable of doing.

Tonight is the night they would finally throw the party for Tsuna. Everything was set, from the roof down to the floor. It was an awesomely perfect view, a view that speaks both elegance yet awesomeness. However, what speaks more awesomeness is the fact that Mukuro Rokudo and Hibari Kyoya are breathing on the same room, sitting on the same table, beside each other, without trying to rip each other's heads off. It was indeed a miraculous view. As for those who knew who made this all possible, they couldn't think anything else other than, _'YAMAMOTO, YOU'RE A MIRACLE WORKER!'_ with a priceless expression imprinted on their faces. Yamamoto could only laugh at this.

* * *

><p>People's chattering echoed in the elegantly awesome room that is probably twenty times bigger than Tsuna's house. However, the buzzing sounded faded to silence when one of Dino's subordinates whispered something to Dino and Dino went to pass the message to Gokudera, who requested, more like demanded everyone to shut up.<p>

After a few seconds of silence, Tsuna entered the hallway, blindfolded and assisted by Enma.

"Enma-kun, where are you taking me?" the birthday boy asked, eyebrows slightly arched.

Enma smiled, "You can remove your blindfold now, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna did as he was told only to be surprised by a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' from all of his friends.

Tears forming at the edge of his eyes, Tsuna spots a group of familiar faces. It can't be… the Kokuyo Gang is here, as well as Tetsuya Kusakabe. That can only mean one thing, _Hibari and Mukuro are here._ A gentle smile crept on his face. Soon, he spotted the two, sitting beside each other without trying to kill the, other. Whoever made this possible, he was thankful indeed. Not so long after that, tears began rolling down his cheeks, "Thank you everyone!"

Tsuna recited a speech which he dedicated for all those who came and those who made things possible. After doing so, each of his guardians and friends, as well as Hibari and Mukuro, dedicated a speech for him too.

The speeches made by his friends revealed that it was Yamamoto who made the impossible possible. Tsuna could only smile at him in gratitude. Words could most definitely not describe his feelings of thankfulness towards the baseball fanatic.

After the speeches and some experience sharing, Tsuna, in a formal yet playful tone, declared, "Thank you everyone! To show how much thankful I am, let us now begin the party of the century that my beloved friends have prepared for me. KANPAI…!"

"KANPAI…!" was the reply the crowd gave Tsuna, thus the party began.

* * *

><p>All the Vongola guardians sat on the same table.<p>

"OII…! Hibari! Let's drink to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he brought out six bottles of sake.

Hibari looked away, "I don't drink with herbivores." and proceeded eating his Salisbury.

Mukuro smiled playfully, "You don't drink with herbivores or you can't drink at all?" he teased in a provocative manner.

Hibari shot him a glare, "Says the pineapple that no one has ever seen drink." he provoked back.

Not so long after that, the Vongola guardians found themselves watching both Hibari and Mukuro having a sake drinking contest.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Hibari and Mukuro were burning red in drunkenness and were hiccuping as if they were to die. Looks like neither of them can hold their alcohol pretty well. It was quite obvious, considering the fact that, earlier, they were glaring at each other, now, they're practically dancing a romantic song with the other as the partner.<p>

When the romantic song ended, the next song played very soon after, and that next song was, _'I Ki**ed a G*rl' by 'K**y_ **r*y'.

* * *

><p>"Neh~ *hiccup*~ Kyo-*hiccup*-ya-kun~ ever kissed a guy?" Mukuro asked, obviously drunk.<p>

Hibari shook his head, obviously just as drunk as Mukuro, "No, *hiccup* why did you ask? *hiccup*"

Mukuro grabbed Hibari's collar and clashed his virgin soft lips against Hibari's warm and fluffy ones. As aggressive as they are now, at the moment Hibari felt Mukuro's tongue getting closer to his mouth, he pulled the pineapple head closer to him and began a tongue-war with the illusionist. Mukuro, however, was not as vulnerable as he looks right now and began fighting back. As the two parted, still connected by a thin string of saliva that slowly dissolved into nothingness, Mukuro smirked, "Now you did~ kufufufufufufufufu~" he laughed.

Hibari licked his lips, "Now that you think about it... that wasn't so bad, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Want some more?" asked Mukuro.

Surprisingly, Hibari smirked and nodded. Thus he was brought to a random room, by Mukuro. A room with a bed and a soundproof, lockable door and let's just say, they had one heck of a night!

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Rays of sunlight shone on Hibari's pale white skin. Urgh, for some reasons, his hip is undeniably sore and his damn body, as well as his head, is painfully throbbing like heck! Hmm, but somehow, there was something else… right… he is naked.

Wao- wait… he's naked, his hip is sore… his body is aching, he was drunk and… holy shi-, he has a bite mark on his arms! Not only on his arms, as well as his legs, neck, abdomen and elsewhere! What the-…

After a few minutes of realizing that and sort of figuring out what happened, he felt something wrap around his waist. When he turned to the direction, he saw arms, embracing his waist like a teddy bear. When he followed the direction from where the arm came from, he saw the face of somebody he never would have thought he would be seeing in this state. His eyes widened in shock.

'_Fuck.'_

It was Mukuro…

…and he is naked too…

* * *

><p>…<strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: As you can see, this is my very first story! XD But I don't want you to be nice to me... so, if you don't mind, Please Give Me Your Most Honest Opinions! (Harsh, gentle, mild, or whatsoever, I don't mind! As long as your intentions are pure! XD) I know they're all a bit OOC... and, I really have nothing to say to defend myself on that, I'll just try to make them more in-Character next time. Alrighty~ so, thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this! Hope you enjoyed reading just as much! Until we meet again!  
><em>

_Lots of Love,_

_~Nodachin! xD_


	2. Hangovers and Traumas

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr, because if I did… I won't be here making fanfics, I'd be somewhere in Japan, drawing and planning the chapters to come.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rivals… with Benefits<strong>_

**Chapter 2 **–_ Hangovers and Traumas_

* * *

><p><em>Rays of sunlight shone on Hibari's pale white skin. Urgh, for some reasons, his hip is undeniably sore and his damn body, as well as his head, is painfully throbbing like heck! Hmm, but somehow, there was something else… right… he is naked.<em>

_Wao- wait… he's naked, his hip is sore… his body is aching, he was drunk and… holy shi-, he has a bite mark on his arms! Not only on his arms, as well as his legs, neck, abdomen and elsewhere! What the-…_

_After a few minutes of realizing that and sort of figuring out what happened, he felt something wrap around his waist. When he turned to the direction, he saw arms, embracing his waist like a teddy bear. When he followed the direction from where the arm came from, he saw the face of somebody he never would have thought he would be seeing in this state. His eyes widened in shock._

_'__Fuck.'_

_It was Mukuro…_

…_and he is naked too…_

* * *

><p>Hibari's expression darkened as his hands subconsciously got its way to his mouth and prevented him from throwing up. Of all the people he could've lost his virginity to, why did it have to be Rokudo Mukuro? Why? It could have been Cavallone Dino, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Dokuro Chrome, Adelheid Suzuki and many, many more other people that is not Rokudo Mukuro, damn there's even Shitt P! But seriously… why Mukuro? Just… why?<p>

As the 'rough yet passionate' night flashed before Hibari's eyes, slowly and gracefully, Mukuro wakes up from his deep and beautiful slumber. Ahh, for some reasons, he feels so great and refreshed. But this feeling soon faded when he realized he was naked, with someone, on the bed.

Before he turned to whoever it was he is hugging, he gulped heavily and took a deep breath. This can't be so bad, right? Well, no, it won't be so bad. If this _woman_ he is with would turn out to be pregnant of his child, then, he'll just have to take responsibility or maybe marry her if she'd suit his taste. Case closed- okay! That sounded so freaking simple! But no, it's not that simple! Not at all! To 'take responsibility', just in case he has to, would mean, him giving up the most important thing one could possess, time for oneself! That would be horrible! So-freaking-horrible!

It took a few minutes before Mukuro was able to decide on what to do and to end his dilemma. Within those minutes he has reached to the decision to just take responsibility. Besides, he's single and used to be virgin before this happened, why not devote his life to the one whom he lost his virginity to, right?

Finally, proud of himself, Mukuro turns to the person he's hugging, ready to commit himself to the person in case anything comes up, only to see…

'…_holy mother of- …' _Mukuro mentally gasped in terror and shock.

It was Hibari.

For a moment, their eyes met, after that moment, their eyes never unlocked themselves from each other, not even for a split second.

Both of them panicked and did not know what to do, what to say and how to get out of where they were right this very moment. All they could really think of was, _'Shit, shit, shit, I just had sex with Rokudo Mukuro / Hibari Kyoya! What do I do? What do I do? Is this my punishment for biting so many people to death / trying to extinguish mafia from the face of the earth?' _

As more time passed by, the more awkward things became.

Totally filled with uneasiness, Mukuro clears his throat, catching Hibari's attention and breaking the ice in the process. Thus he spoke, "Look, Kyoya-kun… that was all a big mistake. So, I'm just gonna take my clothes and exit this room in peace, then, live my life and forget about this day. You, do the same thing too. Let's just pretend this never happened, okay?"

Hibari had no idea on what else to do, so, he just agreed and stuck with Mukuro's plan.

Mukuro got his clothes, and wore it. After doing so, he left the room as if his life depended on it, which may actually be true. Like, who knows, Hibari's mind might change and suddenly decide to kill him right then and there.

When Mukuro was no longer in sight, Hibari's phone rang.

"What do you want bronco?" he answered.

"Waah- what do you mean, 'what do you want bronco?'! Don't you know how much worried you've made us when you suddenly disappeared like that, coincidentally on the same time Mukuro disappeared? Only God knows what you two would do!" Dino nagged from the other line.

Hibari was put to silence by Dino's line, _'Only God knows what you two would do!' _he actually made his point because, neither of them, Mukuro and he, expected them to do _**that**_.

"Kyouya, are you still there? Where are you? Do you need anything?" Dino offered.

Hibari rubbed his temples, "Yes, I would need a ride back to my house and painkillers. I'm going to wait for that ride by the 'Fountain of Love', the fountain right across where the party was held last night."

From his cell phone, Hibari could hear Dino 'heh' and in a cheerful tone he replies, "I'll be there in a minute! See ya there Kyoya!" with that, he hung up.

Hibari let out a light chuckle, that Cavallone can sure outdo himself at times huh. After flipping his phone closed, he gets himself dressed up thus walks to where he is supposed to be fetched.

As he walked towards the fountain, he made a vow to himself. He is so, never again, going to attend a party.

Just as when he thought he could finally rest while waiting for Dino, sitting on the bench, legs crossed was no other than, Rokudo Mukuro.

Great… just great, can things get any worse than this?

* * *

><p>…<strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Finished with the second chapter! Heehee~! Thank ya all for the lovely reviews, favs, and alerts, but most of all, thank you all for reading my very first story! I know this chapter has tons of grammar errors for I am kind of, out of it. But why am I telling you this? Out of it or not, my grammar still isn't the best anyway. =.= Uhm, since I'm sure that this has tons of grammar errors, if you spot one, please do tell me! I'd love to change it in an instant. Either ways, please, again, hope you'd give me your most honest opinions! I don't mind whatever approach you'd do to me, just as long as your intentions are pure! Thank you for reading! Hope ya enjoyed reading just as much as I have enjoyed writing this! Until we meet again! XD Thank you by the way to the person who helped me out with my grammar on the first chapter! :D_

_PS: To those who are wondering: _

_**No, Mukuro has no hidden feelings for Hibari, and Hibari as no hidden feelings for Mukuro as well. :) Will love blossom? ... Stay tuned and you'll get your answer. :D_

_**If anyone saw them kiss... that person will surely be scarred for life. XDD (except when that person or those set of people are yaoi fan girls or fan boys and are supporters of 6918 XD)_

_Thanks again to everyone!_

_Lots of love,_

_~Nodachin xD _


	3. Traffic, a Living Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr, obviously enough! OTL**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rivals with Benefits <strong>_

**Chapter 3 **– _Traffic, a Living Nightmare_

* * *

><p><em>Just as when he thought he could finally rest while waiting for Dino, sitting on the bench, legs crossed was no other than, Rokudo Mukuro.<em>

_Great… just great, can things get any worse than this?_

* * *

><p>To be quite honest, yes, things may get worse. In fact, things have gotten worse!<p>

When Dino arrived, Hibari felt extremely relieved. Finally, he won't have to see Mukuro's face any longer. However, the feeling of relief instantly got flushed down the toilet when he saw Chrome Dokuro sitting on the passenger's seat.

"…what is she doing here?" Hibari asked, not at all amused, not one tiny bit.

Chrome remained quiet. Meanwhile, Dino scratched the back of his head, "Ehehehe! Well you see Kyouya, she was on her way here with the Kokuyo Gang, when, uhm… their car's engine stopped and the tire went flat… I happened to pass by so, I decided to… help out! E-ehehe! I hope you don't mind if we bring Mukuro alon-" he nervously chuckled as he played with his fingers.

"No." was Hibari's immediate reply. Nu-uh! He can't stand being with him for another hour or so!

"C'mon Kyouya, it's just this once! I promise I'll make it up to you! Please!" Dino begged and did the best puppy dog eyes he could do.

Hibari took a deep breath. Hmm, well, the last time Cavallone told him that he'd make it up to him, he sent him a year supply of steak. Boy, were they worth drooling for. After a few minutes of thinking about the steak- I mean, about the situation, Hibari came up with a decision, "Alright, fine. But those steak better be accompanied with coconut milk." he folded his arms and turned away.

"Uwaah, you're the best Kyouya! Mukuro, hop in!" Dino winked as he sat back on the driver's seat.

"Oya~, hope you don't mind me intruding~." with that, the pineapple head entered the car. The skylark soon, involuntarily, followed and sat beside the said pineapple. Oh man, this is pure torture.

Things can't possibly get any more worse than this!

* * *

><p>Perhaps he spoke too soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Dino drove like a mad dog, and this didn't make Hibari and Mukuro's situation any better, because, whenever he'd make a turn, the two would always end up making body contact, which was like once in every five minutes or less.<p>

All of a sudden, Dino hit the brakes after making a turn, which caused Hibari's and Mukuro's head hit each other.

"Ouch!" Mukuro groaned.

"Ack…!" Hibari grunted.

Wow, now that hurt more than they both anticipated.

"Damn it Cavallone! What's your problem?" Hibari cursed as he grabbed Dino's collar and brought out his tonfas.

"Oya… somebody remind me to wear seatbelts when riding with you Bronco. Chrome-chan, are you okay?" Mukuro asked, twitching at the memories he made with Hibari in the car.

Chrome only nodded.

"I-…I think we just got traffic jammed." Dino gulped, knowing how torturing this is for Hibari, but not knowing the real reason why this is extremely torturing for the skylark.

Hibari's expression darkened.

Stuck with Rokudo Mukuro… again?

No freaking way…

Unfortunately for Hibari, and probably Mukuro too, there was only one way, and that would be 'yes way'…

* * *

><p>…<strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Uwaaah! I'm sorry! I know the chapter is extremely short! I'll try to make it up next time! I'll try, but, I'm not very good with long chapters, so, uhm… try to not expect anything. Anyway, thank you for all the support (reviews, favs, alerts and reading). They really mean a lot to me! Thank you very much! If, again, you spot a mistake, then please do tell me, I'll try to correct it! Also, again, please give me your most honest opinions, negative, positive, suggestions, comments, harsh, gentle, mild, or so whatever, I don't mind, as long as your intentions are pure! XD Gaah, I sound like a broken record! XDD Anyway, thanks for reading! ...and don't worry, I won't abandon this story or anything like that! :) I will try my very best to finish this as long as I can and it's free! XD_

_To those who are wondering:_

_**A DinoxHibarixMukuro love triangle? If I tell you about it, then, the story won't be so thrilling anymore! XD Keep reading, then you'd find out~ XD_

_**Mukuro jealous of Hibari and Dino's relationship? Ehmm… well~ stay tuned to find out~! XD_

_**Mukuro was at the same park because he was waiting for the Kokuyo Gang to fetch him, he was too exhausted from the incident 'last night' to use his 'teleporting abilities'. XD Heehee~!_

_**Dino 'heh'ed because Hibari asked something from him / accepted his offer of help, which was rare. It made him feel proud to have been able to make Hibari accept such. XDD_

_**Yes, my pen name is, sort of, from Durarara~ XD It's a combination of 'Dotachin' and Ryuichi Sakuma's quote, "Na no da" XD Hehehe~ XDD_

_Thanks again for everything everyone! :D_

_Lots of love,_

_~Nodachin xD_


End file.
